Super Mario Bros. (2013 TV series)
NOTE: This replaces "Teen Titans Go" in an alternate timeline. Super Mario Bros. is an Japanese/American/Canadian Flash-animated comedy/action-adventure television series airing in the U.S. on Cartoon Network since April 23, 2013 and based on the video game series. It is heavily plot- and continuity-based, like another 2010s CN show, Steven Universe. It revolves around 6 main characters: Mario (Charles Martinet), Luigi (Charles Martinet), Princess Peach (Samantha Kelly), Toad (Samantha Kelly), Toadette (Samantha Kelly), and Yoshi (Kazumi Totaka). In almost every episode, Bowser (Kenny James) comes up with a new evil plan, and the Mario Bros. have to stop him. It is produced by DHX Media, TV Tokyo, and Cartoon Network Studios. Characters Major characters *Mario - The main protagonist of the series. A retired plumber who currently works full-time defending the Mushroom Kingdom. *Luigi - Mario's younger brother and sidekick. Accompanies Mario on his adventures. *Princess Peach - Mario's love interest and the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. (She isn't the queen because she killed the king (her own father), and even though it was legal for royalty to murder their ancestors at the time, it automatically disqualified them from the line of succession.) In this series, she gets a "badass upgrade", and isn't always the damsel in distress. *Toad - Peach's advisor who often accompanies the Mario Bros. on their adventures. *Toadette - Toad's much younger sister. She has the mind of a child, probably because she is a child, but still comes up with brilliant ideas from time to time. *Yoshi - A green dinosaur that lives on Yoshi's Island and speaks only by repeating his name, like Pokemon. However, everyone else can understand him, and thankfully, subtitles are provided so that you know what he's saying. Allows other characters to ride him, even though some people consider that animal abuse. *Wario - A doppelgänger of Mario who, many years before the events of the series, was an antagonist. Now, he helps Mario and friends defeat Bowser and other enemies. However, he is very greedy and only cares about money. *Waluigi - Wario's cousin and a doppelganger of Luigi. Like his cousin, he is very greedy. *Donkey Kong - A gorilla from Donkey Kong Island. When he's not helping Mario, he often appears in the side-plots of episodes, fighting against King K. Rool. *Bowser - The main antagonist. In almost every episode, he comes up with a new plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, most of which fail. *Bowser Jr. - Bowser's only biological child who sometimes helps Bowser with his plans. His mother (Bowser's wife) died when giving birth to him, which made Bowser so sad that he never married another turtle-person. Minor characters *Princess Daisy - The ruler of the Principality of Sarasaraland and a tomboyish princess. Is not related to the other princesses. *Princess Rosalina - Another princess and the eccentric ruler of the "Kingdom of Space". She has lots of money, and uses that money in odd ways. *Pauline - Mario's ex-girlfriend (they broke up when Mario still had a job as a plumber) and the mayor of New Donk City. *Cappy - Mario's wisecracking sidekick in the story arc based on "Super Mario Odyssey". *Toadsworth - Peach's oldest advisor. He has been alive since long before Peach was born, and is implied to be immortal. *Blue Toad - Toad and Toadette's cousin. *Yellow Toad - Blue Toad's brother. *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong's sidekick and distant relative. He helps DK defeat King K. Rool. *King K. Rool - Donkey Kong's enemy. Like Bowser, he hatches evil plans to take over Donkey Kong Island, most of which fail. *Birdo - A pink dinosaur-thing that has no gender and shoots eggs from its mouth. Yoshi has a crush on it, but it is asexual. *Kamek - Bowser's oldest advisor. He raised Bowser when he was a child, because Bowser's parents couldn't afford to have kids and put their child up for adoption. *Nabbit - A purple rabbit who can't talk. Like Wario and Waluigi, he is very greedy. He likes to steal artifacts from other characters. However, he isn't an antagonist, and has stolen items that Bowser required for his evil plans multiple times. *The Koopalings - Bowser's adopted children. They often aid Bowser's evil plans. Reception The show has received mostly positive reviews. Many reviewers have praised its nods to the DiC Mario cartoons, as well as the more obscure parts of the Mario video game series. However, it is also criticized, mainly due to Cartoon Network overplaying it and giving it too much promotion.